1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-processing apparatus, a video-processing method and a video-processing system. It particularly relates to a video-processing apparatus and the like which are able to obtain zoom video image with excellent image quality easily.
2. Description of Related Art
In a past image pickup apparatus, a high resolution of a still image has been developed owing to multipixel image pickup device. On the other hand, a video image has remained in less resolution than that of the still image in order to restrain an amount of information thereof. Consequently, a zoom video image which is obtained by enlarging a part of a picked-up image based on trimming or upconversion using video data of an image, namely, a video image obtained by executing digital zoom has been degraded in image quality.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18583 has proposed how to distribute video after processing an image picked-up from separate directions using a plurality of image pick-up apparatuses. Thus, in a case when using the plurality of image pick-up apparatuses, if any image pick-up apparatus generates a picked-up zoom-in image of a desired subject, it is possible to obtain a zoom video image with excellent image quality.